Migration
by Laughs4life
Summary: Midequal of A Ragtag Bunch. The harsh, abnormal winter has taken a toll for most of the population of the ice age. When Raz learns that her family will have to migrate to a warmer climate and leave their home behind, she does not take too kindly to the news, but later, she sees just how essential it really is and realizes that it might not be so bad after all.
1. Walking Up To Bad News

**I** had a snow day today, so I suddenly thought of a story having to do with the difficulties of winter and migration since animals do it anyways. And before you all start asking questions, I WILL continue writing A Ragtag Bunch, I've already got my Valentines Day chapter planned. This story won't even be as long. Just about 3 to 6 chapters. I hope you all will enjoy it!

And a very Happy (belated) Birthday to my loyal friend and follower MBSAVfan1!

Little Raz yawned as she rose from her bed woven of vines and twigs. She eagerly hopped out of her room, but shivered at the sudden draft that just blew in. There has been such a freezing winter these past few months that not even the winter animals can stand the summing weather. Not to mention there has been a serious struggle for food. Both predators and pray could never meet their regular diet plan, forcing them to eat what was left over. Over half of the population had to scatter, going in search of warmer climates.

Raz then ignored the draft, wrapped her blanket around her shoulders and hopped to the dining room where her parents and her brother Bryce were having breakfast, surprisingly, the family looked very depressed today.

"Morning Sheila," Hugh showed a small grin to his little girl. "Sleep well?"

Raz nodded happily and took the seat next to her brother as Louise gave her a plate of different assortments of seeds.

"No grass or eucalyptus leaves?" Raz asked sadly.

"Sorry darling, the freezing weather wiped out all the grass. Just be lucky that the seeds will last us for the winter." replied Louise sadly.

"Mummy, Daddy, what's going on?" asked Raz. "Why are you all looking so sad?"

"Raz." sighed Hugh really not wanting to break this sad news to his daughter but knew there was no point in keeping it from her. "This is really hard to tell you and we really hate to do this but this winter is getting very harsh for us and well, we, I, you…"

Louise stepped in front. "We'll have to migrate this year to a warmer climate." she finished for her husband.

"What?" asked Raz with tear-filled eyes. "You mean we're leaving home again?"

"Not permanently." Hugh reassured his daughter. "We'll just pick a warmer spot stay there for a couple of months and then come back here when the weather's better for us."

"But I don't want to leave, even if it is just for a while!" cried Raz. The home and friends that she's grown to love will be left behind now?

"Neither do we sweetheart but we have to do what's best for the entire family. It's snowing way too much now, our regular foods are frozen and the weather is a lot more colder than usual. In fact, half of the population scattered for the same reason we have to. I know this is hard for you but we really need to pack. We don't know exactly when we'll be leaving. Most likely today."

"No!" a sobbing Raz blubbered. "I DON'T WANT TO GO, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" with that, the little kangaroo took off and jumped back into her room.

Louise sighed at her daughter's reaction to the upsetting news.

"Darling," Hugh placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "We knew she wasn't going to take it well. We'll just have to reassure her that it won't be as bad as it appears."

"I'll do it." offered Bryce. His parents didn't even question it, just nodded. They knew the special bond he and his little sister shared. He was literally the only being in the entire world who could actually reason with her. Louise and Hugh hoped that Bryce can actually convince her about how important it is for the family to migrate.

**Poor Raz! The little sheila really isn****'****t taking the fact that the family has to leave home for so long! Well her parents hated to be the bearers of bad news and having to tell her. Can Bryce cheer her up and make Raz understand the concept? Find out soon!**


	2. Expect the Unexpected

**I had another snow day today so I decided to upload! And this day is pretty much gonna be a blast of new fanfics and updates so BRACE YOURSELVES!**

Raz just laid down on her bed and sulked. She still couldn't believe it! She woke up and her parents just randomly decided to relocate?

"It's not fair!" pouted the little joey. "I like it here, mummy and daddy like it here and Bryce likes it here. I don't see why we have to move. I don't care if it's only for a little bit. IT'S STILL NOT…"

Raz's thoughts were interrupted by a soft tapping. She turned to see Bryce standing at the entrance of her room.

"You're not mad at me, are you sheila?" asked Bryce.

"Nah." Raz shook her head. "You didn't do anything. You're not the one who said we're moving again."

"Hey you can't blame Mum and Dad for it, you know it wasn't their choice either, but just think about it. When was the last time you guys got to go to your hideout to play pirate?"

Raz thought about it. "In the fall. But that was ages ago!" it was true. The main entrance for the cave was blocked out by a snow blanket the size of palm trees. The crew kept trying to shovel it out but considering how little progress they were making, they decided to give up on it and just call it a day.

"And remember how we tried going ice skating but Mum wouldn't let us? How come we couldn't go?"

"Because it was WAY too cold." recalled Raz. One step outside and the two were nearly frozen.

"And just how long ago has it been since we ate any eucalyptus, apples or any of those other goodies?"

Raz thought back to it and gasped at the realization. "I don't remember!"

"You see? The winter has really brought us some pretty tough conditions where we can't play, or eat the good food or do any of the stuff we usually do. That's why we have to go somewhere warmer. Do you understand now?"

"Mm hmm." nodded Raz.

"And we're not leaving forever right? Just think of it as a vacation."

"But I don't want to leave my friends behind." the little kangaroo added in with a sniffle. "I don't wanna make them mad."

"You know what?" asked Bryce gently. "When I told my friends about it, they took it pretty well. They understood and said that they'd be waiting for me. And you know what? Turns out a lot of them are also joining the migration."

"Really?" squeaked Raz as she wiped her nose. "Do you think my friends will be comin' with us too?"

"There's only one way to find out." Bryce reminded his sister. "Though it's pretty dangerous for you to go out by yourself. I'll come with you."

Eventually after receiving permission from their parents on the condition that they take the safe short cut and fluff out their fur to be warmer, Raz and Bryce proceeded to go on their trip. Considering how the wind was windy enough to blow away a little kangaroo, Bryce carried Raz. Their intention was to stop at Squint's burrow since it was close by but after Bryce heard someone call his and Raz's name, he turned to see a pair of eyes peeking out of a small gap between a stone.

Bryce bent down to see Harry's blue eyes.

"Hey boys, you hiding from the cold?" asked Bryce.

"Yeah. It was Flynn's idea!" Squint proclaimed.

Flynn then opened the stone door and Bryce gently lowered Raz inside. Squint even offered Bryce a place in the warmth which he gratefully accepted. Everyone circled around the fire that Gupta made.

"Guys, I have some bad news." Raz whispered.

"What is it?" asked Flynn.

Raz gulped. "I just found out from my parents that, that, we're migrating!"

For some reason, no one seemed to alarmed. There was a short awkward silence until Squint spoke up.

"You know, Rachel told me that my mom told her that because of little food and predator, we're migrating too!"

"So are we!" cried Gupta.

"The water is getting way too freezing for us to swim in and we don't have fur so we're gonna mi'rate too!" Gupta added in.

"We don't have enough food for us so we're going too!"

Raz gasped as Bryce shot her a playful "I told you so." look. She feared about leaving her good friends and family behind, when really, she was worried for nothing!

"DOG PILE!" everyone shouted as they tackled and stacked each other against another.

_I was so wrong. _thought Raz. _Migrating is gonna be pretty fun! _

**Aw so turns out the whole crew is coming along too! :D :D :D :D Now it won't be as bad as Raz thought it would be. How would migration play out for the next chapter? Wait and see! :D **


End file.
